First Love Part 2
by NJFanx
Summary: Sequel To First Love. 2 Years After The 'Accident'. What Has Become Of The Group Of Friends? Read First Love Before This If You Haven't So You Don't Get Confused. Read To Find Out. Please Read & Review.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 – 2 Years & Still Lost

**Disclaimer: I Own Nothing. **

**Songs: Something About The Sunshine – Sterling Knight!, WYLMITE – Jonas Brothers **

_**Notes: So I Had This Crazy Idea Of Writing A Part 2 For First Love. So Here It Is. First Love Part 2. If You Haven't Read First Love Then Read That First Because You'll Get Confused. **_

(Dani's POV)

Two years on. Nobody really understood why her. Nobody knew why Nate stayed when she ran off. Speaking of Nate, I hadn't seen him since her funeral. I still couldn't stop thinking about the last words I ever said to her.

_**-Flashback- **_

_**"He's useless. This always happens. And everytime you take him back. I've washed my hands of you two now. I'm out." yelled Vicky even louder. **_

_**"Fine. I don't need you anymore. We're over as friends" I shouted back at her.**_

_**-End Of Flashback- **_

I looked down and saw I'd dropped my plate. I was crying softly to myself. Next thing someone was wrapping their arms round me.

"It wasn't your fault." said this voice. I turned and saw Nate stood there. "Jason lent me his key. I..."

"No, it's fine. It's actually nice to see a friendly face." I smiled and made my way back to the kitchen. I never talked to Jason about it. Ashlyn was quiet about it as was Shane. But maybe Nate would be comfortable talking about it. Talking about Vicky.

"So, Urmm how you been?" Nate asked nervously.

"Great...I guess." I took a deep breath and sat down next to him. "Actually, I've been crap. Everything ever since that day hasn't been the same. No..."

"Yeah I know, nobody ever wants to talk about it." He finished my sentence for me. I started to tear up again. _**Over as friends. **_I shook my head a little. I couldn't stop it. No matter what I did, I couldn't forget them last words.

"You know Nate, you never did tell me why you never went after Vicky." I gently said. He sat there a few minutes before answering.

"I told her to go back and say sorry to you. We argued a bit. After that she told me to stay away from her." He croaked. He was tearing up as well. I wrapped my arms round him and held him.

What more could I do? Eventually I let go and made something else to eat seeing as I dropped my food earlier. "Dani? Can I play something?" I gave a small nod. "It was something I wrote just after what happened." He got out his guitar and started strumming a few notes.

**If the heart is always searching,  
Can you ever find a home?  
I've been looking for that someone,  
I'll never make it on my own.  
Dreams can't take the place of loving you,  
There's gotta be a million reasons why it's true**

When you look me in the eyes,  
And tell me that you love me.  
Everything's alright,  
When you're right here by my side.  
When you look me in the eyes.  
I catch a glimpse of heaven.  
I find my paradise,  
When you look me in the eyes.

How long will I be waiting,  
To be with you again  
Gonna tell you that I love you,  
In the best way that I can.  
I can't take a day without you here,  
You're the light that makes my darkness disappear.

When you look me in the eyes,  
And tell me that you love me.  
Everything's alright,  
When you're right here by my side.  
When you look me in the eyes,  
I catch a glimpse of heaven.  
I find my paradise,  
When you look me in the eyes. 

"It's not great but it means a lot. I'm thinking of sending a demo off to a few places. I would love for it to be released by someone. Me, Jason and Shane added the music and things to it as well." I couldn't stop smiling. It was such a beautiful song.

(Jason's POV)

"Shane? Hurry the hell up. I'm picking Dani up in thirty minutes!" I yelled upstairs. We were all going out for a meal. Sometimes Shane was worse than a girl for getting ready. Ash had been ready for what? An hour? Or something like that. So far it had took Shane nearly 2 hours to get ready.

"SHANE!" I yelled one more time.

"I'm coming, I'm coming. Don't have a donkey on me" he laughed as he raced downstairs.

"Donkey? Oh real mature Shane." smirked Ash with a hint of sarcasm in her voice. Shane stuck his tongue out at her. "Oh that was mature Shane. Like seriously, because all people who are just about to..."

"Come on! We have to go. It's like a 45 minute drive to Dani's." I sighed at their childishness. Both hit me playfully in the chest as they walked past me. I couldn't help but laugh. They were so in sync.

About 10 minutes into the drive to Dani's I noticed something. "Shane? Are you mental?"

"Urmm No why?"

"Seatbelt!" I shouted and slammed my brakes on causing him to hit his head on the dashboard. He gave a small groan and put it on.

_**There's something about the sunshine baby. **_

_**I'm seeing you in a whole new light. **_

I heard Shane give a small laugh at the ringtone. I threw the phone to him and told him to answer.

(Phonecall. Shane – Normal. **Hollywood Records – Bold**)

"Helloooooo"

"**Hello? May I speak to Jason please?" **

"Sorry he's driving at the minute. Who's calling?"

"**Hollywood Records." **I was whispering 'Who is it?' Shane mouthed that it was Hollywood Records.

"He said, can he call you back asap?"

"**Make it within the next two hours. No later. Thanks. Bye" **With that Shane closed the phone. "HOLY CRAP! Hollywood Records? When? What?"

"Well it was a surprise. Remember that track me you and Nate had done just after what happened?" he shook his head a little. "You know that song Nate wrote? Well I sent a demo off." I heard Ashlyn give a small squeal in the back. I doubt she was listening properly. Probably had her earphones in or something.

"Dude! That's sooo awesome!" Shane couldn't help but smirk. I think he liked the thought of being a international rockstar.

We arrived at Dani's. Shane jumped right out the car and ran inside. "Jason sent a demo off to Hollywood Records. It was a song that Nate wrote." He quickly got out. I noticed Nate in the kitchen, Shane probably didn't see him.

I couldn't tell whether Nate was happy or not. But he slowly walked over to us.


	2. Memories

**Disclaimer: I Own Nothing.**

(Nate's POV)

I walked a little closer to Jason and Shane. I could feel myself tearing up just a little bit. "Thanks guys. That means so much." I smiled a little.

"No problem dude." said Jason pulling me into a hug. I wanted to cry so much. I was proud and thankful for what they had done. "Anyone..." They all kind of turned and sat down. All except Ash. "I was going to say anyone want to go out." Ash gently smiled and said yeah. The others just kind of sat there.

"Oh thanks guys." I said probably sounding a little pissed.

"You always want to go that place." said Jason. I admit I always go to the same place that me and Vicky used to hang out. They say that it's been two years so I should move on. Easier said than done. She was the first girl I ever loved. "Fine, I'll go out on my own." I said after Ash had changed her mind about going out. "Dani? You want to come with me?" I smiled softly. She was the only who would talk.

"Sure, give me two minutes." she said, smiling a little. Jason looked at her funny. "Well you lot are going to go with him. Ever since that day you refuse to talk about her." Everyone kind of sat there and just stared at her.

It wasn't a long drive to where we was going. In fact it was about 15 minutes away. All the way I did nothing but think. Why would no-one talk about it. "In the two years since it happened nobody will talk about it. It's like they have just erased her from their minds." said Dani.

"I know what you mean. I don't know what to do anymore." We took a little diversion and got some flowers. This wasn't her grave or anything but it was her favourite place to hang out with her friends. I visit this place everyday.

When we arrived we just sat there. Laughing and joking about what we used to do. "Remember that time we all got a little to drunk and she ran around in her bra and panties as a dare" laughed Dani.

"Yeah, and that time we all just sat here singing songs." I continued to laugh. I couldn't help it. I let out a sigh, and started smiling. "Do you think we'll all ever get back to normal?"

It took Dani and few minutes to reply. "Maybe. It coul..." she stopped halfway through he sentence and stared into the distance. I looked the way she was looking and I was staring at this person walking towards us. "Urmm, want something?" Dani shouted a little.

"I-I'm looking for Nate." said this mysterious person. I stood there studying this dude carefully. It was scary looking into his eyes. He had Vicky's eyes. "That's me." I said quietly.

"Oh, well Nate. You probably haven't seen me in a while. It's me. Liam." I stood there in shock. Liam? No way. He looked totally different. He's taken it hard.

"Liam? What happened to you?" Dani said stood there in shock. I could of fainted from seeing him. He let himself go. He was always such a smartly dressed person.

"What's the point? She was always here for me. Always made sure I looked great. Then she went. Left. Gone. I can't cope anymore." He said tears starting to form. I closed my eyes tight. Hoping this was a dream. "What happened with my mom and with Vicky? Someone needs to tell me. No-one will tell me. Help me please." he continued. Tears now streaming down his face.

I gulped I couldn't tell him. I couldn't relive it. I couldn't have the last time I saw her in my head. There's no way. It was bad enough at the time. "Please!" he said a little louder.

"You want to know Liam? I'll tell you." said Dani and she started explaining everything that happened two years ago. I couldn't face it. I walked off. I had no idea where I was heading. I just walked and walked. By the time I realized how far I walked, I noticed where I was.

I stopped and smiled. Eyes filling up with tears. Her old house. I looked to my right and saw a woman in a wheelchair. "?" I said softly.

"Nate? How are you? What you doing here?" she said, trying her hardest not to cry.

"We saw Liam. He wanted to know what happened. Dani started telling him what we know. I couldn't take it. I needed to walk away." I said quickly. I sat on the grass beside her and just looked up at the house. Nothing was said the entire time we were sat there.

A few hours past. "Do you need a lift Nate?" she asked nicely. I shook my head. I'd walk back. I got up and hugged lightly and set off walking back the way I came. I pulled out my phone and called Jason.

**Jason: Hello?**

_**Me: Jas, can you do me a favour?**_

**Jason: sure. What is it?**

_**Me: Pick me up. Dani has taken the car and I'm like stuck. **_

**Jason: sure, you at the place? **

_**Me: Yeah.**_ I hung up. I sat and waited at the spot. I gave a little shiver and started telling thin air my feelings. I knew she was listening. Minutes later Jason pulled up and sat next to me. "Everything will be okay. I promise mate. I never talk about it because it's hard to talk about." I was still not taking much notice. "Me and Vicky and the others have been friends a long time." I nodded my head in acknowledge him talking.

"Everyday I wish she was still here. I saw her mom earlier." I said, then I got up and got in the car. He sat there just staring around. You could tell he missed coming here every weekend and having a laugh. Like friends would.

That were the days we were all close friends.


End file.
